buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Contre-attaque
"Contre-attaque" est le vingtième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent quarante-deuxième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 6 mai 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par Rebecca Rand Kirshner et réalisé par David Solomon. Résumé Faith décide de capturer un Bringer (un serviteur de La Force) pour obtenir des informations sur la Force ou Caleb. Kennedy sert d'appât et le plan est un succès total. Un Bringer est ramené captif à la maison Summers. Entretemps, Spike et Andrew rentrent de leur expédition et découvrent ce qui s'est passé en leur absence. Furieux de cette trahison, Spike s'en prend verbalement au groupe puis se bat avec Faith avant de partir à la recherche de Buffy. Le Bringer capturé par le groupe n'ayant pas de langue, Willow jette un sort pour communiquer avec lui magiquement. Le Bringer s'exprime alors par la bouche d'Andrew mais ne fait que se moquer d'eux avant que Giles le tue. Spike retrouve Buffy dans une maison abandonnée mais celle-ci est prête à tout laisser tomber. Spike fait alors un long discours dans lequel il lui dit tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il lui porte et qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir les sauver. Il s'apprête ensuite à partir mais Buffy lui demande de rester avec elle. Giles et Faith mettent au point un plan pour attaquer le repaire des Bringers dès le lendemain. Durant la nuit, Faith couche avec Robin Wood, Willow avec Kennedy et Alex avec Anya, tous cherchant du réconfort. Buffy et Spike passent quant à eux la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais, au matin, Spike découvre que Buffy est partie en lui laissant un mot. Buffy part trouver Caleb dans son antre pour le provoquer. Lors du combat les opposant, elle découvre une trappe et y plonge. Elle trouve alors une faux enchâssée dans une roche. Pendant ce temps, Faith et les Potentielles trouvent le repaire des Bringers dans les égouts et se débarrassent d'eux. Faith ouvre alors un coffre qui contient en fait une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Apparitions Personnages *Amanda *Caleb *Caridad *Chao-Ahn *La Force *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Kennedy *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Violet *Andrew Wells *Richard Wilkins (forme empruntée par la Force) *Nikki Wood (mentionnée) *Robin Wood *Fille blessée Organisations et Titres *Messagers de la Mort *Tueuse Potentielle *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Sorcière Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon Événements *Embuscade dans les égouts *Apocalypse (mentionnée) *Duel du Vignoble Lieux *Gilroy **Mission de Gilroy *Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Shadow Valley Vineyards **Lycée de Sunnydale (mentionné) Armes et Objets *Couteau des Bringers *La Faux *Sceau de Danzalthar (mentionné) Sortilèges et Rituels *Communiquer avec les mourants Morts *Un Bringer, tué par Kennedy *Un Bringer, tué par une tueuse potentielle *Un Bringer, gorge tranchée par Giles *Un Bringer, tué par Vi *Un Bringer, tué par Faith Le Saviez-vous ? *Cet épisode a été filmé après l'épisode "La Fin des temps, partie 2" même si il a été diffusé avant. Cela a été fait ainsi pour des question d'emploi du temps. En effet, Eliza Dushku devait tourner le pilot de sa série Tru Calling. *La scène d'amour entre Willow et Kennedy est la première scène de sexe entre lesbiennes a avoir été diffusé sur Network TV. *Le sortilège turque que Willow jette sur le Bringers pour le faire parler signifie : US: « Speak to us the man without a voice. Speak to us the man without eyes. » FR: « Parles nous, homme sans voix. Parles nous, homme sans yeux. » Chronologie *Cet épisode commence quelques minutes après la fin de l'épisode précédent. On retrouve le groupe en train de parler après le départ de Buffy. Bien qu'il ne se soit écoulé que quelques minutes, les cheveux d'Anya sont passés de lisses à bouclés. *Pendant le discours de Spke à Buffy, il lui dit en VO « You're a hell of a woman », c'est exactement la même chose que lui a dit Riley dans l'épisode "La roue tourne" de la saison 6. *Spike (et les vampires) peuvent à présent entrer dans les maisons de Sunnydale sans y être invités. Cela s'explique par le fait que la Force contrôle la majorité de la ville. *Cet épisode marque la première apparition de la Faux. On a pu voir cet arme avant, dans le comics Fray. La Faux sera un objet mystique qui jouera un grand rôle pour l'histoire à venir. Musiques *Heather Nova – « It's Only Love » Scènes coupées *Un échange entre Spike et Andrew quand ils jouent à un petit jeu dans le monastère : Andrew : « I spy with my little eye something that begins with a…Y. » Spike : « A Y? There’s nothing here that- » Andrew : « Yet another tapestry! » Citations Andrew : Tiens on va jouer un peu pour passer le temps. Devine ce que je regarde, ça commence par un T. Spike : Tapisserie. Andrew : T'as trouvé du premier coup. Comment t'as fait ? Spike : Y a que ça à voir ici alors ce n'est pas très dur. Andrew : Ah... et ben en fait c'est pas ça le mot. Allez cherche bien. Spike : Si je cherche bien, c'est ta jugulaire que je vais trouver. Spike : Bande de sales ingrats hypocrites et fourbes ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?. Willow : On est ses amis, nous voulons juste.... Spike : Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Vous êtes ses amis ? Alors pourquoi vous la trahissez ?. Giles : Attends. Laisse-nous t'expliquer.. Spike : Il y a rien à expliquer du tout. Rupert, t'étais un homme de pouvoir dans le temps, le prof plein de sagesse. Ton élève t'a surpassé, mon vieux, et tu l'as en travers de la gorge. Elle vous a sauvé la vie des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Elle est allée jusqu'à mourir pour vous. Et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ? Spike : J'ai été en vie bien plus longtemps que toi et j'ai été mort plus longtemps encore. J'ai vu des choses dont tu n'as pas idée et j'en ai fait de bien pires encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment la réputation d'être un grand penseur. Je marche aux coups de sang et mon sang a tendance à n'irriguer que très rarement mon cerveau. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai fait un paquet d'erreurs. Je changerais des tas de choses si je pouvais. J'ai plus de cent ans Buffy, et il n'y a qu'une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est de toi. Regarde-moi, je ne te demande rien Buffy. Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas parce que je te veux, ni parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'aime ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, les choses que tu dis. J'ai vu ta gentillesse et ta force, j'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de toi et je comprends avec une parfaite clarté tout ce que tu es. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. Tu es l'élue Buffy. Buffy (en larmes) : Je ne veux plus être l'élue. Spike : Tu crois que ça me plait d'être un séducteur athlétique ? On a tous nos croix à porter. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E20-1.jpg S07E20-2.jpg S07E20-3.jpg S07E20-4.jpg S07E20-5.jpg S07E20-6.jpg S07E20-7.jpg S07E20-8.jpg S07E20-9.jpg S07E20-10.jpg S07E20-11.png en:Touched nl:Touched de:Die Quelle der Macht Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7